Secret Agents and Assassins
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: What will happen when 3 agents meets with 3 assassins against a common enemy? It contain slash. Jickie, Randy/OC, Justin/OC, Codiase.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Agents

**SAAA **

Baltimore, a small city with crime and corruption filled in the air. Kids skipping school, Corruption in City Hall, robbers, prostitutes on every corner, drug dealers everywhere you turn. Someone needs to clean up this town.

That's where we come in . . . The Special Unit Forces. I'm Captain, Mickie James. I have been with the force for 10 years. Next to me is my partner, or as I call her my sister, Lt. Captain Samantha Jean, or for short, Sammy. We grew up together, served in the army together, and started the force together.

Sammy: We have been driving around the harbor for 3 hours! I need some action!  
Mickie: Will you chill out, Sam. Something will turn up.  
Sammy: I hope you're right, Micks.  
Mickie: Am I ever wrong?  
Sammy: Is this a rhetorical question?  
Mickie: Smart-ass. *Laughs.*  
Sammy: Back at you. *Laughs.*  
Maria: My legs are falling asleep.

That's Maria. She started the force 3 years ago. Sammy was the sucker . . . oops . . . I mean, the chosen one to train her. Sammy is the top expert in marital arts in Muy-Thai.

How can I put this . . . Maria is still a klutz. She can't do anything without hurting herself. How did she get on our team you ask? I have no clue.

Maria: This is boring!  
Sammy: *Sighs.* I hate to agree with her.  
Mickie: Okay. Let's head back to the base . . . happy?  
Maria: Much!  
Sammy: Good. You're on paperwork.  
Maria: Aw! Why?  
Mickie: Cause your boss says so.  
Maria: Fine.  
Sammy: I love being in charge.  
Mickie laughs.

As we head back to base from a pointless patrol, we know it's going to get a lot more boring. The base is top secret only members of SUF can enter. It's a sweet place.

Mickie: Alright Maria, straight to paperwork.  
Maria: Alright.  
Sammy: Good.  
Randy: *Walks up with Shelby.* Hi, girls.  
Shelby: Micks, Sammy you're back already?  
Mickie: Yeah. It was slow.  
Shelby: Really?  
Sammy: Yep.  
Randy: No luck busting heads today, Sam.  
Sammy: You know it.  
Randy: *Laughs.* Better luck next time.  
Shelby: Um . . . Randy, I need your help to find some . . . uh . . . paperclips . . . if you catch my drift.  
Randy: Oh . . . right. Sorry, ladies got to go.  
Mickie: Yeah we know.  
Shelby: Um . . . bye.  
They left with dust trails.

That was Randy and Shelby. Shelby is the 2nd sister of ours. We grew up together, too. We met Randy during our military time. That's when Shelby and Randy hit it off, thanks to Sammy and me. Now they're married and happy.

Mickie: Do you think sometimes we're going to regret hooking them up together?  
Sammy: Yep. Do you wonder if the marriage is based on just sex?  
Mickie: It's a little of both.  
Sammy: Taz will flip out when he finds out that Shelby and Randy are using the Supply Closet as a spot for a 10 minute quickie.  
Mickie: That won't happen. They know how to play their cards right.  
Sammy: Speaking of Taz, let's go report him about our patrol.  
Mickie: Okay.  
Maria: Can I come?  
Sammy: Have you done your paperwork?  
Maria: No, Adam told me not to worry. He was taking care of it.  
Sammy: Damn it, Adam! He had to be too nice!  
Maria: And cute, too.  
Mickie: Oh no, Maria. He's Chris's boyfriend.  
Sammy and Maria: Since when?  
Mickie: Um . . . last week.  
Sammy: Mickie! You have to tell me these things!  
Mickie: Sorry! It slipped out of my mind. Can we get to Taz now?  
Sammy: Fine. *Walks away.*  
Maria: She's upset.  
Mickie: She's fine. Let's go.  
They leave.

**_Message from the author: I know this is much shorter then my other stories but I don't want the chapters too long. LOL. This is my favorite to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't own anything._**

**_PS from the author: I have three Original Charaters in this story. To not to confuse you all they're my real two best friends. Sammy, all you may know is Teddy0Johnny8 and Shelby is SLSheartsRKO! Oh and Taz is me the one and only CenaOrtonJames23! To Sammy and Shelby, thank you guys so much! You to inspired me to write this. Thank you besties! Love ya two!_**


	2. Meet the Assassins

**SAAA **

Episode 2: Meet the Assassins

Across the big blue pond called the Atlantic Ocean, in a country called New Zealand, deep in the woods, two ninjas looked as if they're sparing.

Jeff: *Creeps around the trees.* I know you're around here.  
John: *On a treetop and whispers.* A little closer . . . *Pulls out a ninja star slowly.*  
Jeff: You can't hide from me John Cena. *Looks around and pulls out his sword.*

Just as Jeff pulls out his sword, he looks at it and saw something shiny reflecting off his sword.

Jeff: Gotcha!

Jeff turns around and tosses his sword at John. John dodged the sword and tossed the ninja star at Jeff. Jeff flipped out the star's way. John jumped down from the trees and went to attack Jeff. They were both equal. Blow after blow they dodged each others attack.

Jeff: Give up Cena. *Kicking at John.*  
John: Never, Hardy!

Jeff continues to attack John full force, and John kept dodging the attacks. Jeff finally got John. He did a surprised kick to John's chest causing John to fall on his knees.

Jeff: I told you *Walking towards John.* . . . you lose.

Jeff was about to finish John with his spinning back kick, but John blocked it by grabbing Jeff's ankle right before the impact.

Jeff: *Shocked.* What!  
John: What's the matter Jeffy? Am I too fast or are you too slow? *Gets up while still having Jeff's ankle.*  
Jeff: Let go! *Tries to release himself from John's grip.*  
John: What's the fun in that?

He tossed Jeff to the ground. And once Jeff gets up, before he could brace himself, he had got drop kicked by John. Jeff tried to get up, but John drew his sword and pointed towards Jeff's neck.

John: Correction, you lose.  
Jeff: You won this round. *Takes off his mask.*  
John: That's 2 for me to your 2 wins. We're even. *Takes off his mask.*  
Jeff: For now.  
John: We'll see. *Helps Jeff up.*  
Jeff: Thanks.  
John: You're getting stronger.  
Jeff: Thanks.  
John: Keep it up.  
Jeff: Well, you're getting faster. No one has ever blocked my kicks.  
John: *Laughs.* Well I have. We had been friends and partners for years. I know all of your moves, as you know all of mine.  
Jeff: True.  
John: *Looks at the time.* Man, we better get going. Maryse probably is worried sick about us.  
Jeff: John, are you serious? You really think that Maryse is worried about us?  
John: Yeah. Why not?  
Jeff: One, She hates me, two, I fucking hate her, and three, she doesn't give a shit about you. She just wants you because of your looks and money.  
John: That's not true.  
Jeff: Really? If I'm wrong, how come she didn't call to see if we're okay and every other night she has to go in at work?  
John: She is a hard working woman.  
Jeff: At 10 p.m. at night?  
John: Look Jeff, we have been good friends, but she's my fiancée. I think that you're jealous that I have someone in my life.  
Jeff: Jealous of that thing . . . John, think before you talk.  
John: *Sigh.* Can we just go. It's late and I need to rest.  
Jeff: Fine.  
John: You and Maryse need to get along.  
Jeff: Whatever. Let's go. A shower, my bed and my fan is calling me. *Walks away.*  
John: *Sighs.* Poor Jeffy.  
John follows Jeff home.

**_Note from author: Again, I'm sorry for it being so short. LOL._**


	3. Mass Murdering Monster in Baltimore

**SAAA **

Episode 3: Mass Murdering Monster in Baltimore  
Back in Baltimore, the girls have reached to Taz's office.

Sammy: *Knocks on the door.* Chief?  
Taz: Ah! Girls, come in.  
Mickie: Okay. *Walks in with Maria and Sammy.*  
Taz: How was today's patrolling?  
Maria: Sucked badly.  
Taz: Really? So Sammy, you didn't get to hurt anybody today?  
Sammy: *Sighs.* No, sadly.  
Taz: Well you might get to. I had been receiving reports about a masked stranger who is terrifying our city. Already 3 people had been murdered by this guy. *Hands a folder to Mickie.*  
Mickie: The victims, we know them. *Looks through the folder.*  
Sammy: *Takes the folder and looks.* Shelton Benjamin, Phil Brooks and Chris Masters. We know them alright . . . we all went to school together.  
Maria: But why them? Did they owe the killer something or is he a psycho killer?  
Taz: That we have no knowledge of, but we have to stop this lunatic.  
Sammy: Yeah, before he or she kills again.  
Mickie: We're on the case sir.  
Taz: Good luck, team.  
Maria: *Walks out with Mickie and Sammy.* Why on earth is this person killing for fun?  
Sammy: Because this person is sick. Take this to Shelby and ask her to run a background check on those guys.  
Maria: Roger. *Takes the folders and leaves.*  
Sammy: Micks, why is the killer attacking victims that we went to school with?  
Mickie: I don't know, but let's hope Shelby can find something useful for us.

Speaking of Shelby, she and Randy are at his desk making out. Maria was on her way there.

Shelby: *Stop kissing Randy.* God, you're so sexy.  
Randy: You're beautiful. I'm happy we're married. I don't think there's another woman out there for me besides you, love.  
Shelby: I'm glad because you're mine.  
Randy: Until the day I die, I belong to you. *Kissed Shelby.*  
Maria: *Walks up.* Oh, excuse me for interrupting . . .*Turns around.*  
Shelby: *Pulls back.* No, it's okay. You need something?  
Maria: *Turns around.* Yes.  
Shelby: What do you need?  
Maria: *Hands the folder to Shelby.* I need a background check on these guys.  
Shelby: *Looks in the folder.* . . . we went to school together. Why do you need a background check for?  
Maria: Well, they have been murdered and we need to find some answers on why.  
Randy: Damn it! I'll go and report it to homicide. *Gets up and kisses Shelby.* I'll see you later baby. Bye, Maria. *Leaves.*  
Shelby: *Sits at her computer.* . . . it will take a minute.  
Maria: Make it fast because we need to stop this maniac before he kills again.  
Shelby: I'm a computer genius. I said it will take a minute, so don't rush me.  
Maria: Okay.

Somewhere in Baltimore a masked man is lurking in the shadows, waiting for his next target.

Masked Man: *Phone's rings and he answers It.* Hello?  
***: Excellent job! You did well.  
Masked Man: Just doing my orders.  
***: Keep up the good work.  
Masked Man: I'm ready for my new orders.  
***: I'm sending the pictures of your next target.

A sound came from the Masked Man's pocket. He pulls out a new mysterious man sent the picture text to the Masked Man.

The Masked Man laughs.  
***: What's so funny?  
Masked Man: The Bella Twins . . . this will be a breeze. At least the last three put up a little fight.  
***: That's why I chose you.  
Masked Man: You can count on me. I won't fail.  
***: I know you wouldn't fail me.


	4. She's Lying and You're Blind

The Masked Man hangs up the phone and leaves. Back in New Zealand, John and Jeff had returned home from their sparing session.

Maryse: *Looks outside the window.* Damn it! He's back. *On the phone.*  
^^^: *On the phone.* When are you going to tell him about us? I'm tired of hiding in the shadows.  
Maryse: Like I said. Once John and I get married, I'll divorce him and take everything from him.  
^^^: That's why I we're meant to be together. I love you.  
Maryse: I love you too baby. I got to go. *Hangs up.*  
John: *Walks in with Jeff.* Ryse? Baby, I'm home.  
Maryse: Hi Johnny. *Runs into John's arms.*  
John: Hey! I see you missed me.  
Maryse: I did.  
John: I missed you, too. *Kissed Maryse.*  
Jeff: Ugh.  
Maryse: *Looks at Jeff.* Hi, Jeffery.  
Jeff: It's Jeff.  
Maryse: Whatever.  
Jeff snorts and looks away.  
Maryse: Did you miss me Jeffy?  
Jeff: *Chuckles and looks at Maryse.* Excuse me?  
John: Jeff-  
Maryse: *Interrupts John.* No, Johnny. I got this. *Looks at Jeff.* I said did you miss me, Jeffy?  
Jeff: One, Its Jeff. Jeffy or Jeffery is banned from your mouth and two, it would be an icy cold day in Hell when I ever otter the words "I missed you, Maryse".  
Maryse: You're so funny Jeffy. *Giggles.*  
Jeff: *Growls.* It's Jeff!  
Maryse: Listen, we have to get along. I mean I'm going to be your best friend's wife. You should start respecting me.  
Jeff: Get a life.  
Maryse: I have one with your best friend.  
John: I'm going to get a drink before the bloodbath starts. *Leaves.*  
Jeff: John may be stupid and blind, but I'm not. You can't fool me, Maryse. I know your plan.  
Maryse: You don't know shit. It's only a matter of time; once John and I get married, I'll make sure that you'll be put out on the street where you and other trash belong.  
Jeff: Really? Is that your theory? Well, mine is that your little scheme will come into light and you're going to be tossed out like the slut that you are.  
Maryse: We'll see.  
Jeff: Yes, we will.  
John: *Comes back in.* I see that my living room is still in tacked.  
Maryse: Jeff and I just had a friendly chat.  
John: I can see that.  
Maryse: Well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed.  
John: I'll be up later.  
Maryse: *Giggles and kissed John.* . . . don't keep me waiting. *Looks at Jeff.* Goodnight, Jeffy. *Leaves.*  
Jeff growls and walks away.  
John: Jeff . . . *Follows him.*

Jeff goes outside and practices on the practice dummy.

John: *Sighs.* Jeff?  
Jeff ignores John.  
John: What's wrong, buddy? *Walks down and stops Jeff.*  
Jeff: Oh, now I'm your buddy!  
John: You always have been . . . for years.  
Jeff: You don't act like it.  
John: Jeff, what's wrong?  
Jeff: John, everything was good until Maryse showed her butt-ugly face around here; every since you two got together you pushed me to the side.  
John: No I haven't.  
Jeff: Yes you have, too, John. You changed on me. We always hang out together and do everything together.  
John: Jeff, we still hang out together.  
Jeff: Only as partners when we do a mission. That's because we're ninja assassins. I see us more than ninja assassins or partners. I see us as brothers. After I moved here from the States as a little kid, and separated from my real brother, I was lonely until I met you. I saw you as my older brother.  
John: Jeff, I'm still your brother.  
Jeff: Yeah, but not now. What kind of brother would toss his brother out in the street?  
John: What?  
Jeff: Forget it. I need to meditate. *Turns around.*  
John: Jeffy . . .  
Jeff: I said forget it. *Walks off.*  
John: *Stops Jeff.* Jeff, stop.  
Jeff: No, John. *Snaps.* . . . can't you see that Maryse is breaking our friendship up and using you? No, I guess that you're too blind and stupid to see it!

John stood there, quiet.

Jeff: I'm wasting my time. *Walks past John and leaves.*

John stood there in shock.


	5. Two Found Dead, Maybe Three

**SAAA **

Back in Baltimore, the SUF crew is in the boardroom.

Shelby: *In front of the podium.* I have ran the background checks on our victims and they both came out clean, but Chris Masters owed IRS $1,000.  
Mickie: That's no reason to murder an innocent man.  
Sammy: What about Shelton and Phil?  
Shelby: Nothing.  
Taz: So we have a serial killer on the loose.  
Maria: There has to be a reason why he or she killed them.  
Randy: Maybe something happened in the past.  
Sammy: Revenge?  
Taz: Homicide, anything?  
Adam: Nothing. We have no data on this person.  
Chris: It's like this person has no identity.  
Taz: Great! Just fucking great! I have a non-identified psycho murderer running around my city, killing innocent victims for revenge. I'm not having it!  
Michelle: *Runs in.* Sir, sorry to disturb the meeting, but you need to watch the news.

Taz looks at Shelby.

Shelby: I'm two steps ahead. *Turns on the news.*  
News Reporter: I'm standing on Charles Street by The Gallery as the security reported two young women named Nikki Bella and Brie Bella found dead in the Gallery's parking.  
Shelby: OMG!  
News Reporter: They died hours ago. The mall had been cleared out to find out what had happened. We'll continue this story at 10. I'm Michelle Wu; back to you at TV Hill.

Shelby turns off the TV.

Randy: So the killer strikes again.  
Sammy: We went to school with them, too. Personally I hate them.  
Taz: Team, we have to find this freak!  
Mickie: On it, sir.  
Adam: Sir, may I join the Alpha team on field?  
Taz: Permission granted, now dismissed.  
Everybody: Sir yes sir!

They all dismissed from the break room.

Adam: Michelle, I need you, Layla and Mike to find anything about this person. Look at all of the murders that might be linked to this one.  
Michelle: Yes, sir. *Leaves.*  
Randy: I'm going to help homicide since Adam's going with Mickie and Sammy.  
Shelby: I'll go and try to tap into all phone calls to find anything suspicious.  
Maria: I'll stay behind to help, Shelby.  
Chris: I'll go to find the hideout of his or hers.  
Adam: Not alone you're not, Chris.  
Chris: Don't worry, Ted and Cody will be with me.  
Adam: Good.  
Mickie: Let's go team!

They all started to do their job. The Masked Man stood by a tree waiting on his next orders. His phone rings.

Masked Man: The objective is completed.  
***: Good work! I'm sending your next target now.  
Masked Man: *Looked at his other phone.* Barbie Blank. She's no threat but it's an order.  
***: I love that attitude. Don't fail me.  
Masked Man: I won't.

They didn't know that Shelby tapped into the phone and listened to the whole conversation.

Shelby: *Radioed Mickie.* Guys, the killer is after a young girl name Barbara Blank. Micks, Sam, he's after Kelly.  
Mickie: We're on our way!  
Sammy: Is she still working at the ESPN Zone?  
Shelby: Yep.  
Sammy: Punch it Adam!  
Adam: Don't have to tell me twice!

They made their way to the ESPN Zone.


	6. The Eyes Are Windows to One's Soul

Barbara, aka Kelly, was walking to her car after she got off.

Kelly: *Heard a noise and stops.* Hello?  
Masked Man: Hello Kelly . . . *Behind Kelly.*  
Kelly: Who . . . Who are you? *Turns around.*  
Masked Man: You're worse nightmare. *Pulls out a dagger.*

Kelly screams and runs.

Masked Man: Get back here! *Runs after Kelly.*  
Kelly: Somebody help me! *Running and screaming.*  
Masked Man: No use Kelly! *Chasing her.*

Kelly ran for her life, but she tripped and fell. The Masked Man walked slowly up to Kelly.

Kelly: Please . . . I didn't do anything . . . *Crying and backing up.*  
Masked Man: Sorry. *Step on Kelly's ankle.*  
Kelly: Ow! *Cries.*  
Masked Man: It's my job. *He lifts his arm up while holding the dagger*

Kelly screamed and before the Masked Man could ended Kelly's life, a gunshot was heard and the bullet knocked the dagger out of the Masked Man's hand.

Masked Man: Shit . . . *Looks behind him.*  
Mickie: Hold it right there, creep! *Points her gun at the man.*  
Adam: Don't move.  
Sammy: You're under arrest by the Special Unit Force.

The Masked Man slowly lifted his arms up, but quickly tossed 2 ninja stars at them.

Adam: Look out!

He, Sammy, and Mickie ducked down as the Masked Man got away.

Mickie: He's getting away!  
Adam: I'm on it! *Chases after him.*

Adam chased the Masked Man down the streets of Baltimore. Every cut and turn the Masked Man took Adam was right behind him. The Masked Man ran into a busy traffic block.

Adam: I don't think so!

Adam then started to run on top of cars. The Masked Man was still running but doesn't know that Adam was gaining. Adam saw the Masked Man was going to turn on the curb.

Adam: No you don't!

Adam jumped off the cars on to the Masked Man.

Adam: Gotcha Masked Man! Let's see who you are! *Tries to take off his mask.*  
Masked Man: Let go. *Elbows Adam in his face.*  
Adam: Ah! *Lets go.*  
Masked Man: *Kicked Adam then runs off.*  
Adam: *Shook his head, growls, and chased the Masked Man.* I'm taking you down.

Adam chased the Masked Man down. Adam took a short cut through the buildings. The Masked Man got too comfortable and slowed down and looked back.

Masked Man: *Laughed.* He's lucky that I didn't kill him . . . the sorry excuse of a cop.

As soon as the Masked Man turned around, out of nowhere Adam came and speared him. The Masked Man fell hard holding his ribs. He moves away from Adam as Adam walks closer.

Adam: It's life in prison for you!

Just as Adam was to handcuff the Masked Man, the Masked Man threw some type of powder in Adam's eyes.

Adam: My eyes! It burns! *Screams in pain.*

Adam tried to recover, but the powder made it worse when Adam tried to rub it off. The Masked Man slowly, holding his ribs, gets up and kicked Adam into a car.

Masked Man: I told you. You lose! *Runs off holding his ribs.*

Adam was still trying to recover, but no good. Minutes later Sammy and Mickie showed up with Kelly where Adam was. Mickie and Sammy get out the car and run to Adam.

Mickie: Adam!  
Sammy: What happened? *Stops Adam from moving.*  
Adam: My eyes! They burn! I can't see! *Screams.*  
Mickie: Hold on, Adam! OMG, Sammy.  
Sammy: We need to get him to the medics!


	7. Team Member Lost

Sammy and Mickie helped Adam to the car and rushed him to the medics. A few hours later, the team met up back at the medics. The team was waiting.

Chris: What's taking them so damn long? *Pacing.*  
Mickie: Calm down, Chris. He'll be fine.  
Chris: I can't, Mickie! Why did he ask to go out in the field?  
Sammy: Stuff like this happens. He risked his life to save innocent people.  
Chris: *Sighs.* Addy . . .

The doctor came out the room.

Chris: So?  
Doctor: He's fine but his eye sight isn't. I have never seen it before. The powder had some type of chemical in it that blinded Agent Copeland.  
Sammy: Are you saying that Adam is temporarily blind?  
Doctor: Agent Jean temporarily isn't the word. The Masked Man gave him a heavy dose of it. It may blind Agent Copeland permanently. We wait now.  
Mickie: We need to stop this freak of nature!  
Maria: Poor Addy.  
Randy: I can't wait until I get my bare hands on that psycho!  
Sammy: You and I both, Randy!  
Shelby: I think all of us want to get him.  
Mickie: But Chris wants him bad. Right, Chris?

Chris is gone.

Mickie: Chris?  
Maria: He's in Addy's room.

Chris slowly walks in Adam's room.

Adam: Who's there?  
Chris: It's me Addy. *Walks up to Adam's bed.*  
Adam: Chrissy . . . *Feels around to find Chris's hand.*  
Chris: *Takes Adam's hand.* I'm here Addy.  
Adam: I can't see Chrissy . . . I can't see . . .  
Chris: Its okay, Addy. You'll be back to normal soon.  
Adam: The doctor told me that I have 90% chance that I may never see again.  
Chris: The doctor is wrong! You'll fight this.  
Adam: I failed Mickie, Sammy and Taz. I failed the whole team.  
Chris: No, you didn't . . . things like this happens.  
Adam: I'm scared.  
Chris: It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, too.

Adam pulled himself up and feels around then felt Chris as he held onto Chris tight. Chris held Adam close.

The Masked Man stopped running and leaned on a tree. Still holding his ribs he called the mysterious guy.

Masked Man: Boss . . .  
***: Is Barbara dead?  
Masked Man: Negative . . .  
***: Why isn't she dead?  
Masked Man: The SUF stopped me. I injured one of them, but I think a couple of my ribs are broken.  
***: Ugh! How in the hell they find out?  
Masked Man: I don't know. I'm going to the hideout.

The Masked Man ran to the hideout. When he got there he was about to open the door but saw trick alarms hooked up.

Masked Man: Damn it!  
***: What is it?  
Masked Man: They bugged the hideout.  
***: The agents are onto you.  
Masked Man: What can I do?  
***: There's one thing left to do.  
Masked Man: What is it?  
***: . . . flee the states.  
Masked Man: Why not leave the state?  
***: Because the S.U.F squad may have reported you throughout the whole country!  
Masked Man: Well, where should I go?  
***: I don't care, just leave!  
Masked Man: I'm gone!

The Masked Man sneaked in without triggered the alarms, grabbed some things and escaped to the airport.


	8. Flee The States

Meanwhile, over in New Zealand, John finally got into bed. He couldn't sleep.

John: *Sighs and looks at Maryse.* Ryse?

Maryse is asleep.

John: Ryse?

Maryse is still asleep.

John: *Shakes Maryse.* Ryse!  
Maryse: *Wakes up.* What!  
John: I can't sleep.  
Maryse: Did you at least try to sleep?  
John: Uh . . . no . . .  
Maryse: Do that! *Tries to sleep.*  
John: Listen! I have a lot on my mind.  
Maryse: Okay, what is It, John? *Looks at him.*  
John: It's Jeff . . .  
Maryse: Goodnight, John. *Tries to sleep.*  
John: For once listen to me!  
Maryse: Fine. *Leans up.* I'm all ears.  
John: For some reason, Jeff thinks that we're going to put him out and our friendship is failing.  
Maryse: John, Jeff is just jealous that you have a new life. He needs to move on.  
John: But we had been friends forever.  
Maryse: Well, John, it's the truth.  
John: I guess, but I don't know.  
Maryse: Goodnight John. *Goes to sleep.*  
John: Thanks a lot. *Lies down.*

Jeff is meditating in his room. He was relaxed. His phone rings.

Jeff: *Answers.* Hello?  
Matt: Hey Jeff!  
Jeff: Matt?  
Matt: Hey, Bro! It has been a while.  
Jeff: Yeah . . . so . . . what's up?  
Matt: I need a vacation so I wanted to ask you can I come and visit.  
Jeff: Uh . . . Matt, I don't think that . . .  
Matt: Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. See ya! *Hangs up.*  
Jeff: But . . . *Sighs.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Baltimore, Mickie and Sammy were in the boardroom.

Mickie: This is ridiculous.  
Sammy: Tell me about it.  
Mickie: It's like we get one step closer to catching him, but he takes 10 steps further away.  
Sammy: It's like he knows our plan.  
Mickie: What could we do?  
Sammy: I'm stumped on this one.  
Randy: Our little friend had cleaned out his hideout. *Comes in with Shelby.*  
Shelby: I think he's running away.  
Sammy: To where?  
Randy: I don't know.  
Mickie: Check, everybody, I mean all bus lines or planes to see any last minute tickets.  
Randy: On it; come on baby.  
Shelby: Coming. *Leaves with Randy.*  
Sammy: Let's hope we can stop him before he leaves.  
Mickie: I hope so, too.  
Chris: *Comes in.* Anything?  
Sammy: He's trying to leave the state or the country.  
Chris: We can't let that happen.  
Mickie: How's Addy?  
Chris: He's fine.  
Sammy: We'll going to get him for what he did to Addy.  
Chris: Thanks.  
Mickie: Let's inform Taz about this.

They went to see Taz.

The Masked Man reached the airport. He ran into the bathroom to change. He changed and bandaged his ribs up. He walked up to the ticket clerk.

Ticket Clerk: Hello sir. Can I help you?  
Masked Man: I need a plane ticket.  
Ticket Clerk: Ok. Where would like to go and what time?  
Masked Man: I need a last minute flight to anywhere.  
Ticket Clerk: To?  
Masked Man: I don't care! *Snaps.* Listen I need a last minute flight to anywhere. I could care less where I just need to go.  
Ticket Clerk: Ok sir. *Check the flight.*  
Masked Man: Thank you.

The Ticket Clerk was checking the flights. 10 minutes later she found something.

Ticket Clerk: Sir there's a flight leaving from Baltimore to New Zealand in 15 minutes.  
Masked Man: Good! I'll take it! Do you take cash?

5 minutes later the Masked Man brought the ticket and headed to the plane gate. He boarded and sat down in his seat. The plane took off to New Zealand. Meanwhile the team was in Taz's office.

Taz: He had played his cards very well.  
Sammy: He outsmarted us, sir.  
Mickie: He took out Adam and may permanently blind him.  
Sammy: Sadly.  
Mickie: But we're tracking him down and . . .  
Randy: *Rushed in.* Sorry, but we got a trace and someone just booked a last minute flight to New Zealand.  
Mickie: It's him! Let's go before . . .  
Randy: Wait, Micks, the plane took off already. He left the country 10 minutes ago.  
Sammy: Damn it!  
Taz: Great! He's out our jurisdiction.  
Mickie: So, that's it?  
Taz: No. We have to get in contact with their army leader.  
Sammy: Okay, that should be easy.


End file.
